pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
New York Presbyterian Hospital (Columbia Campus) Program
Department of Pathology & Cell Biology Columbia University College of Physicians & Surgeons 630 W. 168th Street New York, NY 10032 Ms. Casey Schadie Coordinator, Residency Training Program Tel: 212 305-5697 e-Mail: cs2222@columbia.edu Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Program Director: Charles Marboe, MD (Executive Assistant Casie Schadie) Number of residents (per year / total): 5-8 / 23 Are you allowed to do external rotations? *Yes Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? *Yes Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Yes Adequate AP Teaching? *Yes Adequate CP Teaching? *Yes Pros: *1-on-1 surg path sign-outs, superb attendings, state-of-the-art resources *Great Transfusion Medicine/Apheresis rotation Cons: *Some other CP rotations (microbiology, chemistry) are weak Average work hours on surg path? *60-70 hours/week Famous Faculty: *Steven Spitalnik (Transfusion Medicine) *Joseph Schwartz (Transfusion Medicine) Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: *Yes. Surgical Pathology, GI pathology, hematopathology, molecular pathology, neuropathology, renal pathology, transfusion medicine. Surgical Pathology Fellowship There are two surgical pathology fellows each year and the fellowship is one year long. The program is unique in that each fellow is considered a Junior Attending and has signout privileges. When they are on service, the fellows sign out biopsies and larges. During off-service months, the fellows sign out frozen sections on their own. There is no weekend coverage during this fellowship. Gastrointestinal Pathology Fellowship We accept one GI fellow each year. The fellows work closely with the GI attendings to sign out their cases and present at department conferences. The GI fellowship includes lumenal biopsies, pancreas, and liver. We are a liver transplant center and there are many explants and liver biopsies seen each day. We see a high volume of pancreatectomies and have an active GI biopsy service. The attendings are excellent and also pleasant to work with. Everyone is approachable with questions or research inquiries. Renal Pathology Fellowship There is one renal fellow per year and they work closely with the Renal pathology attendings: D'Agati, Markowitz, Stokes, and Hurlitz. They preview cases and sign them out with attending supervision, as well as present at nephrology conferences. There is ample exposure to IF and EM. Our Renal Pathology department has one of the highest volumes in the nation and there is also a high volume of consult cases from other institutions. Hematopathology Fellowship There are two hematopathology fellows each year and the program is one year long. The service is divided into bone marrows and non-bone marrows (including consults) with the fellows alternating coverage every two weeks. Electives are done in the second half of the year while on the bone marrow service. One of the fellows is on call at all times and carries the service pager, generally covering call in 2 week blocks. Neuropathology Fellowship There is one neuropathology fellow each year and the program is two years long. Generally, they are accepted as PGY1s in the AP/NP track, although occasionally fellowship-only spots become available. The first year fellow covers the service and the second year fellow does primarily research. Every third weekend, they cover the neuropathology pager.